the_chroniclesfandomcom-20200215-history
Maxil
Maxil Servian was a lord and nobleman most-infamous for both his political career in the southest of the province of Augustaminca and his part in the War of Summers' Solstice. Throughout his life, the Servian lord would establish many cultural traditions which are well-regarded still throughout the south of the province and the cities which remain that had once been beneath his rule as both Consul and Judge, depending on the territory. Upbringing and Youth Maxil was born on the 4th of July in the city of Garde in 1450 A.F, the son of two established teachers who had risen to prominence after their establishment of three new academies throughout the province of Praevalita, where the city resigned. At the time, the province was in the control of Britannicus I; this would change a century or later following the Battle of a Thousand Crests. He was the sixth son to the couple, and their final child overall. For the majority of his childhood, Maxil spent his time with a curious interest in entomology. His affinity for the subject throughout his youth would give him the affectionate nickname "Searor nebzore", the literal translation of which is "Bug Boy". He attended the same primary and secondary schools which his brethren did, studying the basic curriculum which were standard to the area at the time before the expansion of such following the rule of Forte I. Further Education and Civil Service Following his graduation at the age of 21 (the late age due to some time spent privately researching on his own rather than in a formal academic institution), Maxil went on to the province of Augustaminca to further his education and training. Set on pursuing a scientific career, he decided that the art of magistry would be beneficial in aiding him succeed in his research and studies. He arrived in the city of Rube, a river-town, in 1473 A.F and attended several classes at a local academy before then traveling to Illyrium, where he earned a Certificate of Mastery. From there, Maxil returned to Rube to court a young woman whom he had met during his studies there in the first few years of his life abroad. Her name was Christina Clockwood; she was the daughter of a minor noble throughout the town whose name was rooted in the mining industry. Maxil would marry her just as her father was taking office as the Consul of the small river-town, and after a decade of service when the old man sought to retire, took his place after public approval was given to him to do so. Maxil served as Consul of Rube up until 1533 A.F, where he then passed it on to his successor, his apprentice, Donn Crosswild. Retired and happy, Maxil took he and his wife's belongings and life and then moved to Jellion, where he then decided to re-enter politics as a Judge so that he would have more time to continue studying and researching the various insects around the area - as was his original aspiration. At the same time, he also decided to aid in Consulship of the city of Orion due to the death of its former leader by disease. Acting as Regent, he provided a solid foundation for Orion to continue to prosper due to both his political and civil background. When the Battle of a Thousand Crests formally ended in 1599 A.F, Maxil was seen as the formal ruler-ship of Orion and thus knighted by the D'lanastion Monarchy. His formal title became "Sir", and his lineage was made noble. The Echelon Trials Up until 1623 A.F, the five new lords of Augustaminca worked quite well with one another, offering up constructive criticism and trading routes to one another throughout the period of their reigns. In the year 1623 A.F, whilst he was still on the bench serving as Judge of Jellion, Maxil was confronted by Rufus Olybrian, who requested his advice on a civil trial which was occurring within the city of Hecto. Considering the implications of a trial which was not officially overseen properly should the punishment be capital, he initially refused. Finally persuaded, he left for Mundo and took his place as a part of the jury in the Echelon Trials. The trial lasted three days and ended with the death of the Hecto guard and the separately-accused individual. This event would contribute to the eventual start of the War of Summers' Solstice. Death Maxil died on December 1st of 1633 A.F after being found guilty in the Challenger Trials. His wife, Christina, fled to the province of Valentinus with their two daughters, where the family went into total obscurity and were not heard from after. It is assumed they died shortly after their escape to natural causes. Category:House of Britannicus